Powered self-balancing vehicles for use while standing are known. Such vehicles include two-wheeled vehicles and single-wheeled vehicles (i.e. unicycles).
In a powered self-balancing unicycle, an electronic or mechanical system that controls the wheel in the appropriate direction is typically used to achieve fore-and-aft balance. This type of automatic fore-and-aft balance technology is well known and described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,302,230. A sensor and electronic equipment are typically provided. Information detected by the sensor and the electronics is relayed to a motor. The motor drives the wheel in the appropriate direction and at sufficient speed to maintain fore-and-aft balance.
Known embodiments of a powered self-balancing unicycle do not include a handle bar supported by a shaft. For example, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/281,101 presents a single wheel, coupled to a frame to which two platforms (one on each side of the wheel) are attached.